Deity
by B-Rated
Summary: Kiba, the son of a peasant, inspired by adventure, climbs to the hilltops only to find his happy ending is already engaged.
1. Prologue

Deity

The light touches the hill tops first. It is their right. They stand above the valleys in superiority, casting impressionable shadows to the land below them. They are the gods of the world. They can be forgiving, providing rain of life and protection from invasions, but in the same instance they can be a spiteful god giving volcanoes and mudslides.

It only makes sense that is where the true deities have placed their home, among the clouds and first sunlight of the world.

Only few humans, from the valleys under command, have made it to the top.

This is the story of one who did so not intentionally, and not heroically.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kiba!"

The call of his name brought his attention from the sight of the sun raising on the jagged horizon to his sister, who had been shouting for him.

"Kiba, what are you doing? You're supposed to be working not daydreaming!" She barked from the door to their home. Their small home with a dirt floor and paper walls.

Kiba sighed and removed his elbow from the plow he had been leaning on. His day would be spent sweating under the beating sun while mountains loomed over him, teasing him with the promise of adventure.

He was the only male in the family, it was his burden to bare.

That night as the sun began to settle his heart grew the familiar ache to chase it. To run after it to the end of the ends of the earth.

A breeze swept through the field, carrying with it the sound of his sister's voice once more. Hana faded into a faint blur. It was him and the wind. His eyes drifted closed and he let it overwhelm him. It pushed him and he ran.

Hana yelled at him but he couldn't hear it. The sun was pulling him forward, enticing him further.

His arms swung at his sides, his feet flew over land, his breath became thick and labored but there was no stopping. He could see the last streak of light vanishing behind the mountains and his feet moved faster.

It was slipping away from him.

A smile spread across his face with another gust of wind. There was no sister telling him to work, no bland meals, no field work, no responsibilities, just him and the sun.

When it fell from the sky his feet slowed to a stop. He bent over holding his knees, panting to the tall grass at his ankles. It offered no sympathy, just swayed in the dusk air.

Kiba looked up at the hillside in front of him as clouds rolled down from it, enveloping the land below in fog.

He turned and looked back to where he had come. This was the farthest he had ever been from home.

The thought of turning back occurred to him briefly. Then he looked back up to the wall of rock ahead of him. With an unexplainable will he started climbing.

He didn't know what would lay at the top but there was no plow waiting to be pushed.

When he reached a grassy ledge he collapsed and stared at the starlit sky. He felt so close to them that if he outstretched a hand he could touch one.

Steadily the sound of his heartbeat stopped ringing in his ears, giving way to the sound of water. Thirsty and curious he went looking for it. What he found was a small creek, and wasted no time in cupping his hands together under the water and then bringing them to his face for a drink.

The stream staggered down small rapids into a circular pond holding only one fish. He kneeled down by the koi. His eyes watched the odd colored fish. It was white.

He touched his finger to the water, the fish stopped swimming circles and fallowed the tip of his finger. He smiled and made the fish follow figure eights. His hand dipped further into the water, it swam backwards then around and between his fingers.

He laughed at the feeling of fins and gills against his skin.

Kiba jumped at the sound of a bird flapping overhead but smiled and continued playing with the koi until a voice shouted at him, "You there!"

Surprised he looked up and climbed to his feet, shaking the water off his hand. The men continued coming toward him, one before the others with strong confident strides, "What are you doing here?"

"I- I-" Kiba struggled.

He was wearing regal robes, his hair was long, and eyes white. "Why are you here?" He demanded.

"I don't know," Kiba answered fearfully.

He made a motion with his hand and the two other men sized Kiba's arms.

The man turned and the three followed him. He held out his arm and a hawk perched itself by his elbow, golden eyes focused on Kiba.

Kiba began to wonder what kind of world he had stumbled into.


End file.
